


clothing is the suit of armor in which we battle the world

by MegaWallflower



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Clothes, F/F, Konoha Shinden, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Undercover missions mean undercover clothes, much to Mirai’s chagrin.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Sarutobi Mirai, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Maito Gai | Might Guy & Sarutobi Mirai, Sarutobi Mirai/Tatsumi (Naruto), implied
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	clothing is the suit of armor in which we battle the world

Mirai frowned and pulled on her yellow shawl, silently regarding herself in the mirror. The loose grey shirt and black pants were a nice compromise, but this bright yellow over it made her stand out too much. She looked like a flashy moving target in her eyes.

“There. Now you look like a fashionable civilian,” Kakashi remarked. It sounded vaguely like praise, and vaguely like amusement. “We’ll blend in with the other tourists much more easily this way.”

She pouted. “I’m not used to wearing anything besides my uniform. This feels too loose and flowy.” Mirai dejectedly ran her fingers over her bare forehead. “And my headband…”

“Stealth is an important skill, too, Mirai,” Kakashi teased, reaching over to ruffle Mirai’s hair. “Everyone will know exactly what we are if we walk around the Land of Steam wearing Konoha ninja uniforms. Especially your headband.”

Mirai ducked away from Kakashi’s hand, lips twitching slightly. He knew how much she disliked having her already unruly hair messed with. Shaking her head, Mirai crossed her arms, regarding Kakashi through her bangs. “But as your bodyguard, if someone tries to jump us, or there’s a disaster, and I have to be able to move quickly,” Mirai pulled the sides of her shawl again, spreading it out. “This will get caught in the wind and slow me down! Or it’ll get caught on a branch and I’ll trip! Or it’ll be caught in a jutsu and catch on fire! Isn’t that more dangerous?”

“Mirai,” He still sounded amused, but now, there was also something vaguely sympathetic to his tone, which somehow made it worse. “You really don’t have to be so paranoid. We’ll be fine.”

“—If you’re really that concerned and mobility,” Guy pulled a green jumpsuit out of his backpack. “You can wear this instead! It’s airy, breathable, flexible –you’ll move faster and be more nubile in this than anything else! It’s the perfect outfit for utilizing taijutsu! I guarantee it!”

Mirai grimaced and looked the jumpsuit up and down. She smiled awkwardly and turned her attention back to her mirror. “…This outfit will work.”

“Good idea,” Kakashi nodded, earning an indignant frown from Guy. “What if you meet the love of your life on this trip? You wouldn’t want your first impression to be in one of Guy’s jumpsuits.”

“Hey! It worked just fine for me, Rival!” Guy grumbled and returned the jumpsuit to his backpack. In case he would need it for later, she supposed.

Kakashi shrugged and started on his way, pushing Guy in front of him. “I would have fallen in love with you much sooner if you didn’t wear that, though.”

“Hmph! You’re just upset because you only ever wear uniforms, too! And you’ve been reading those books too much, you sappy old romantic.”

“I’m just saying, you never know who you’ll meet when you’re out on a mission.”

“I’d rather we focused on the mission as a mission,” Mirai cleared her throat. “I agree with Guy-sensei, we don’t need to be bogged down with thoughts of adventure and romance. Missions are jobs. We have to focus.”

“So serious...” Kakashi chuckled.

* * *

Tatsumi gave a few more twists to her braid and tied it off with a blue rubber band. She tightened the bag around her shoulders and glanced back once more at her now-empty home. The photograph of her mother peaked out of her bag slightly, and she smiled.

That’s right. Her mother was with her, so she wouldn’t be alone on this trip. And she’d get to hear her voice again soon. In defiance of the idea that this was anything resembling a funeral march, Tatsumi made a point of wearing all white, an angelic, loose outfit and white bandages around her legs. She wouldn't let a single black cloud hang over her head.

She’d take every step like this was the most important journey of her life. She was going to meet the person she loved the most again. This time, she’d see her off with a smile.

“Okay, mom…” Tatsumi breathed. “I’m off.”


End file.
